The People Ya Meet…
by FandomPrincess246
Summary: Wassup? My name is Lynn. Lynn Parker. I use to be a regular teenager with a regular life. Until, of course, four ninjas entered my life. The catch? They're turtles.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***First person POV***

Sup. My name is Lynn Parker, and I'd say my life is just about normal. I wake up, go to school, come home, and sleep. I get pretty average grades and I have the two best friends a girl could ask for. April O'Neil and Casey Jones are some of the coolest people you could ever meet…or at least in my opinion. Casey isn't exactly everyone's favorite person and doesn't do too well in school. Don't misunderstand what I'm saying, he's definitely no bad boy. Especially around April, the perfect girl. Well, mostly. Her dad's sorta missing and she won't tell me why for some reason, but hey. I respect whatever the reasoning is. Besides that, she's a sweet girl with top grades who's never in trouble…when I'm around. Word travels fast when your mom's a reporter. I live my life much like the rest of the citizens of New York, my city. I don't get as much road rage as they do, but besides that I'd say I'm just like everyone else. I live in an apartment building next door to April in a part of the city that's known for crime. Luckily, someone's always there to stop the bad guys from their heists. No one's ever seen these vigilantes, but they're known to be huge, strong, fast, and extremely skilled. I've always wanted to know who these heroes of New York City were, but they're always gone before anyone can see them. I'm a silly little dreamer who wishes I could be just like them, but in reality I know it'd never happen. I'm no hero and I'm definitely no ninja, so what could I do? This story is about me, well, mostly. It's also about how those four vigilantes came crashing into my life and turned it upside down, changing everything I ever knew forever.

***3rd person POV***

"Lynn? Lynn, wake up!"

"Five more minutes, mommy…"

"Lynn, I have a Hershey bar~"

"WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE?!" Lynn jumped up from her chair in her last class of the day, earning snickers and stares from the rest of the students in the room.

"Ms. Parker, can you PLEASE take a seat and quiet down?" The teacher asked, or really ordered, glaring at Lynn as she sat back down.

"No, seriously. Where's my chocolate, April?" Lynn whispered over to her redheaded friend, eyeing the teacher distastefully with her golden brown eyes as she spoke.

"I'll buy you some chocolate later, Lynn." April laughed.

"I'm hurt that you would stoop so low as to lie to me about my favorite snack in the world! Hits me right in the feels!" Lynn gasped dramatically, clutching at her heart and turning away from April.

"I'll buy you two Hershey bars."

"Throw in a bag of kisses, and I'll forgive you."

"Fine."

"All is forgiven!" The bell in class rang, the teacher wishing the class a wonderful long weekend as they scampered out of the room swiftly.

"Hey ladies! Ready for three days of awesomeness?" Casey asked, catching up to the two girls and walking next to them.

"Don't you have some tutoring, Casey? You DID fail last week's science test." Lynn said with a smirk.

"That teacher hates me and you know it."

"Oh, sure she does. Just keep blaming her for your D in science! I'm sure she can't wait to hear that new story about how your nonexistent dog ate you're project."

"I had hockey practice, okay!"

"We had practice the day after that, Casey. I know since I remember spending the whole day without a hockey puck hitting me in the face."

"Hey, you chose to play goalie that day, not me."

"Are you two done bickering yet? Seriously, I'd think you two were brother and sister the way you argue. You are just too much alike!" April laughed.

"I'm nothing like him/her!" They said in unison, pointing at each other like toddlers blaming each other for something bad.

"My point is proven." The two stared at each other for a solid minute before stating in unison, "I don't see it." April laughed again, beginning to walk away as they hurriedly tried to catch up to her.

"Was it something I said?!"

"My feet are tired!" Lynn whined, leaning against a wall lazily.

"Today was a bad day for converse then, huh Lynn?" April joked, pointing at her friend's red and black striped shoes.

"Don't diss my shoes. Casey, make yourself useful and give me a piggyback ride home!"

"And why would I do that?" Casey challenged, smirking at Lynn as she pouted.

"Because that's what friends do. Hop to it!"

"May as well so she stops crying." April said, smiling at Casey and Lynn.

"…fine, but only because of that reason."

"We all know that's not the reason!"

"Shut up, Lynn!" Casey trudged over to Lynn, letting her jump onto his back as he struggled to balance. Once balanced (since it'd be a bad impression on April if he dropped her best friend), they set off towards the girl's apartments.

"Has anyone ever told you how heavy you are?"

"Casey Jones, are you calling me fat?"

"And if I am?" Lynn gasped, punching Casey's arm as hard as she could as he laughed.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. But seriously though, you need to lay off the chocolate."

"This is why you don't have a girlfriend, Casey. At least you're honest about that, though."

"Hey, I could get a girl to date me!"

"Give me an example of a girl you'd want to go out with you."

"Uh…" Now it was Lynn's turn to laugh as Casey struggled with his answer, April turning to face them.

"Well, who is it Jones?"

"I can't tell you! You'd tell her!"

"Leave him alone, Lynn." April stated sternly, though her face held a grin.

"Fine, 'mother'."

"Ugh, are we there yet!?" Casey groaned, walking slower the farther they went down the sidewalk.

"Almost. We'll be there in no time!"

"I'm sorry, kids, but it's gonna take longer than you anticipated." A man stepped out in front of the trio, blocking their path.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Lynn questioned, seeming utterly bored at the mysterious man's arrival.

"Who am I?! I'm Fong! Leader of the Purple Dragons! You've never heard of us?"

"…nope."

"Typical. There's always that ONE person…we need this to be a less common question."

"It's fine, there's always that ONE bad guy…"

"One? You're quite mistaken." Fong snapped his fingers, another two men appearing from the alleyway, both holding a melee weapon of some kind.

"There are three of us."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Lynn, shut up for two seconds!" Casey shouted quietly, setting her down on the ground.

"Why? They have no…oh. Sledgehammers…and crowbars…I'll be quiet now."

"Not so talkative now, are we? Look, you'll be able to leave without a scratch once you hand over anything of value, example…money, jewelry, anything of the sort."

"We don't have anything!" Casey said.

"Oh really? I guess we'll have to find that out ourselves, won't we boys?" The other two grinned, the grip on their weapons tightening.

"Can't you just rob someone worth robbing?" Lynn asked.

"Everyone's worth robbing!" "Act like a criminal, think like a criminal."

"Enough talking. Boys…" The two charged the group, Fong following closely behind as the trio ran.

"Got a plan?!" Casey asked, looking behind them.

"We stop for ice cream and see how it goes from there."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I! Do you have a better plan, genius?!"

"Guys, this way!" April called out ahead of them, quickly running down a darker alley. The two followed, occasionally glancing behind them to see their pursuers.

"Whoa whoa whoa! That's a wall!" They all stopped, nearly running into the building that stood between them be escape.

"Aww, and I thought we wouldn't have to do anything drastic. Looks like you leave us no choice." Fong chuckled, the Purple Dragons slowly advancing on the three teens. Lynn looked desperately around for something to use in defense. _'Trash can…trash bag…trash can LID…! We're doomed…'_ Lynn thought. She knew karate, but she wondered what that would do against three, buff men with melee weapons. Then an idea hit her.

"Casey, hand me your backpack." She whispered as she slowly backed closer to the wall.

"Why? Are you gonna bore them to death with the Pythagorean theorem?"

"Just do it!" The bag slid off his shoulder and Lynn caught it, unzipping it behind her back and grabbing a rather heavy object before dropping the bag.

"You know you guys aren't very smart…." The Purple Dragons seemed slightly angered, but otherwise ignored her.

"Allow me to hit you with some knowledge!" Lynn brought a thick textbook from her back and sent it flying towards one of their heads, successfully hitting one and knocking him out cold. Fong and the brawniest Dragon stared at their friend as Lynn tossed the entire backpack their way. They jumped far to the side, giving the teens a chance to run.

"First of all, terrible joke. Second, my mask was in there!" Casey complained as they ran.

"Then you'll have to come back for it!" Lynn shouted. Fong threw the weapon he was holding at Lynn, hitting her in the leg and sending her sprawling across the pavement with a hiss of pain.

"Lynn!" April and Casey stopped in their tracks, hurrying back towards their friend.

"No no no! She's with us now, right Sid?" Fong picked up his weapon, his partner grabbing Lynn roughly with one arm and holding the sledgehammer with his other hand at his side.

"Who wants to cooperate now?"

"No one's gonna be doing that." A figure dropped from the nearest building, followed by three others. Lynn couldn't see their faces, but they were very tall and for some reason didn't seem…human.

"Y-you? What are you doing here?!"

"Saving a dudette in distress!" Said one of the figures.

"Mikey, can't you say that in a smarter way?" Said another.

"I thought I said it just fine."

"The term would be damsel, not dudette."

"Dude…now's not the time to be correcting me."

"Just drop the girl, hand yourselves over to the police, and you may leave unhurt…mostly, anyway." The last figure stated.

"Are you gonna stop us?" Fong asked, confidently standing as Sid raised his weapon.

"Yep." The four figures launched at the last two members of the Purple Dragons, weapons ready. Fong and his minion tried fighting back, Sid dropping Lynn on the cold, hard ground in the process. Her vision got fuzzy for a moment, the figures around her blurring as she watched two people run away.

"Lynn, you gotta stay with us right now, okay?" April's voice said, sounding miles away. Lynn managed a weak nod, though the blow to her head was making it hard to stay conscious.

"Donnie, she's not waking up!" And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lynn? Lynn, can you hear me?"

"She probably can."

"Lynn, groan in pain if you can hear me." Lynn kept her eyes shut as the two voices tried to get her to wake up. Can't a girl sleep in peace? She rolled over and was hit with a wave of pain, hissing as she returned to her earlier position.

"I know you hear us. Open your eyes."

"No…" Lynn mumbled.

"April brought chocolate."

"I'm awake!" Lynn opened her eyes and sat up. She was lying on her couch with a blanket covering her. Sitting next to Lynn was April and Casey, both eyeing her to make sure she was okay.

"What happened while I was out?" Lynn asked, rubbing the back of her head and feeling a large bump.

"The Purple Dragons got away, but we were able to get you home without anything else crazy happening." April answered.

"What about those four guys? Who were they?" April and Casey got quiet, which easily annoyed Lynn. What was it about those guys that was so secret?!

"Well?"

"I don't know if you're ready to know about this…"

"I'd say I am! Is this related to your dad or something? C'mon, tell me!"

"Remember those vigilantes?"

"How can I forget them? They're all over the news."

"Those four guys…are them."

"…why did I have to black out when my four all time heroes appeared!?" Lynn whined.

"Really? That's what you're worried about?" Casey shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes! I'm alive, so I don't need to worry about that. I wish I could've met them!"

"Well…they helped fix you when you were knocked out." April explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Donnie checked to make sure that no major damage occurred and helped with your head and leg."

"Who's Donnie?"

"One of the vigilantes." Casey said with a frown.

"He helped me?"

"Yeah. Oh, and Mikey got you some pizza to help." April gestured to the coffee table, where two slices of pizza sat on a plate patiently.

"They seem like pretty nice dudes…wait…" Just as Lynn reached for the pizza, a thought occurred to her and her eyes widened.

"Do you…know them?"

"All four of them." April answered, giving Lynn a nervous smile.

"You knew some of the city's top heroes and you never told me?"

"Why would we? We knew you'd act like this." Casey muttered.

"Casey, you knew too?!"

"Yeah, so?"

"You guys could've told me! Anything else you wanna get off your chest?"

"You'd freak out if we told you."

"You guys are mean."

"We don't need you freaking out like when you see a spider."

"You don't get it! Spiders are creepy! They have too many eyes and legs and they're hairy and they're jaws are huge!"

"The girl who owns a snake is afraid of spiders." April joked, shaking her head and looking around the room. In that room alone sat two large tanks, one holding a large corn snake and the other holding two turtles.

"I've got a thing for reptiles. Don't judge me!" Lynn said.

"That means you'd love them–ouch!" Casey muttered before April elbowed him in the ribs.

"That means what?"

"Nothing!"

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Just drop it!"

"I don't want to! Tell me who those guys were! It's obvious you know them and I want to know about all of this!"

"Lynn…I don't know how you'll handle it." April sighed, putting a hand gently on her friend's shoulder.

"Whatever. I'll be upstairs. You know where the door is." Lynn shook off April's hand, walking up the small spiral staircase to her room. April and Casey watched her walk away with concern.

"Get better soon!" April called.

"…'kay."

"You think she's gonna be okay?" April turned to Casey, hoping for a positive answer.

"She'll be fine. All she needs is time to cool off."

***Lynn***

Lynn sat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The stars on the otherwise blank canvas glowed a faint green compared to the lamplight from the lamp on her bedside table.

"Why can't they all just be a hundred percent honest with me?" Lynn mumbled, eyes turning to the space next to her. Sitting there was a large green iguana that laid there with a bored expression. The lizard simply shrugged in reply to Lynn's questions, closing its eyes to signal it's fatigue.

"You're way too indifferent, Buster. Start answering with an opinion!" The lizard opened one orange eye, only to close it again and snorted.

"Learn to stop being rude. Besides, I know they should be honest. I deserve to know about my heroes! Right?" Buster turned on his side, not responding in any way.

"Fine, be that way, sleepy head. I know I'm right." Lynn sat in silent for a bit, eyes not straying from the ceiling as she let her mind wander.

"I wish I could've seen them…" She sighed.

"That's ridiculous though. There's no point in being seen by some random girl. Hmm…night Buster." Lynn crawled under the covers with Buster laying at her feet and drifted off to sleep.

***April***

"C'mon! You have to let her meet you! It's her biggest dream!"

"April, we can't do that!" April stood in the dojo of none other than the heroes of New York City. All of which were teenage mutant ninja turtles.

"Leo, you don't understand! She's seriously your biggest fan!" April groaned, following the leader of the turtles as he tried to avoid her.

"We have fans? Sweet!" Mikey said with a goofy grin. "Is she cute?"

"Mikey, I highly doubt that matters, considering she isn't allowed to even see us at all." Leo stated seriously. "You don't understand Lynn, then. At least say something to her!" April huffed, arms crossed over her chest.

"Why?"

"Shouldn't she at least be able to thank the guys who saved her?"

"She's gotta point there." Donnie interrupted.

"Thank you, Donnie! See? She'll never forgive me, since she knows I know you four."

"She's gonna have to put up with it." Raph said simply from the couch.

"You're cold. Again, at least let her thank you."

"April, you know we can't do that."

"He is correct." They all turned around to meet Splinter, a tall rat with intelligent eyes and red robes.

"We cannot reveal ourselves to people, April. It's just the way things are."

"Lynn is different. Besides, she's acting like Raph as we speak and is gonna act coldly until I do something."

"Hey!" Raph said in offense.

"Calm down, Raphael. April, we cannot allow anyone else on the surface to come into contact with us. You should understand this. I apologize."

"She's my friend and she's gonna keep up the cold shoulder until something happens."

"Come now. She won't last that way forever."

"She's more stubborn than a mule mixed with Raph!"

"…I see your point."

"HEY!" Mikey laughed in the background as Raph sat fuming on the couch.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do. You must have faith that this will wear down. After all, if Raphael can, so can your friend."

"Master Splinter…she's my best friend. I know her. She isn't one to let things go so easily."

"I am sorry, but it must be this way." And with that, Splinter left the room, April looking down at the floor and thinking about Lynn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lynn groaned at the sound of her phone the next morning.

"Can I get any sleep?" She muttered, sitting up and looking at the screen as "Smooth Criminal" played softly as her friend's ringtone. The screen read 'Casey' and Lynn instantly answered.

"Hello, Lynn is busy sleeping at the moment. If you'd be so kind as to leave a message after the tone. BEEP!"

"Morning to you too, Lynn." Casey chuckled on the other end of the line as Lynn yawned.

"What do you want at…9:00 on a Saturday?"

"We're going to the rink today with April."

"Why?"

"Because you were being a baby yesterday when we said 'no' to meet the guys who saved you."

"I was not being a baby! You were being a jerk about it!"

"What about April?"

"April tried being nice about it."

"Oh, and I didn't?!"

"Nope." Lynn popped the 'p' when she answered, smirking at the sound of a deep sigh from Casey.

"I can never understand you sometimes."

"Likewise, Jones."

"You coming to the rink or not?"

"Why not? I'm not doing anything better…"

"Okay, stop trying to guilt trip me!"

"Sorry, I can't, seeing as you refused to let me meet your mysterious friends."

"Okay, see you at the rink, bye!" Casey hung up and Lynn smiled in victory. Standing up and stretching her arms above her head, Lynn made her way to the closet and grabbed her clothes. A slightly oversized red, plaid shirt with a simple tank top undernearth, black jeans, and her usual converse. Lynn's usual attire and arguably her most comfortable clothing.

"Buster, wake up." Lynn sat on the bed and poked at the large iguana's head, smiling when he opened his eyes lazily.

"Now, my vicious little guard lizard, you're in charge while I'm gone, okay? There's food and water in your bowls. Don't destroy the house while I'm gone!" She scratched his head and the iguana nodded, smiling tiredly before Lynn got up, grabbed her hockey gear, and left her apartment, hurrying downstairs to head over to the rink.

***April***

"Where is she?" April asked from where she sat in one of the many seats surrounding the hockey rink.

"Don't know. It could be anything with Lynn." Casey replied, shutting another puck perfectly into the net on the other side of the rink with a satisfied grin.

"You think she's still mad at us?"

"She's not mad at us. She's just throwing a hissy fit."

"Casey, she's sixteen, not five."

"She fooled me."

"Yeah, we'll at least I can drive." Lynn chuckled as she entered the rink, setting her bag down and pulling a hockey stuck out with a confident smirk.

"Like it matters when I have an amazing bike."

"Does it compare with my car? No? Alright then. You're as good at arguing with me as you are at hockey."

"Ooh, nice comeback. Care to prove it?"

"Challenging me on the ice? Haven't you learned, Casey?" She hopped over the wall around the ice and skated smoothly around where Casey stood, smiling somewhat smugly. "One on one. First to ten points wins."

"You're on."

"Don't worry, Lynn. I'll go easy on our favorite goalie."

"Don't. It ruins the fun." Casey passed the puck over to Lynn as she pulled her mask over her face and she immediately hit it, sending it past Casey as it bounced off a wall.

"I wasn't ready!"

"Street rules!" Lynn laughed, speeding past Casey to claim a point. April shook her head and smiled at the two, laughing when Lynn scored three points almost immediately as Casey snatched away the puck. Lynn yelled as she skated after him, her hockey stick scraping against the ice._ 'It's too bad she can't meet the turtles…'_ April thought, frowning slightly. Having known Lynn most of her life, she knew that she was still upset about the matter, but skilled at hiding it. Many would've assumed she was over it upon seeing her laughing so easily and acting nonchalantly while she was on the ice with Casey, but April knew better. Lynn didn't let anything go so easily, though, like Splinter had said, she always did eventually. The problem was, 'eventually' was never unpredictable. Lynn scored another point and yelled out with a big smile. It was eight to seven, Lynn in the lead. April laughed when Casey shot the puck at Lynn's leg and scored another point when she was focused on the pain.

"That's no fair! You cheated!"

"Street rules, Lynn! Street rules!" Casey laughed, using Lynn's earlier words in a mocking manner as she pouted.

"Hey Casey."

"Yeah?"

"Heads up!" Casey just barely ducked when Lynn launched the puck over his head and straight into the awaiting goal and she scored yet anther point.

"What was that about street rules?"

"Shut up!" By now, they were all laughing as Casey and Lynn fought over the puck in an attempt to score a point or, at the very least, prevent the other from doing just that. Around watched its amusement went eh score became tied and her two friends slid and skated quickly over the ice, done with their bickering as they became solely focused on winning. The puck launched towards a net and a cry of victory was heard over the loser's yell of loss.

***Lynn***

"Aww, you still upset, Casey?" Lynn said in a baby voice as she drove calmly down the road with her companions.

"What do you think?" He muttered.

"It happened hours ago, get over it. Still, I wouldn't have won if you'd put more effort into blocking that shot."

"I know that!"

"Then why are you mad at me!?"

"Reasons!"

"Can you two go a day without arguing? I thought you we friends." April chuckled.

"That's asking too much of us, but we're the best of friends deep down! Right, Casey?" Lynn grinned, throwing an arm around Casey's shoulders playfully.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, buddy!" Casey managed to crack a smile as the girl's laughed and soon joined their laughter.

"Hey, April."

"Mhm?" She turned to Lynn, curiously looking at the girl who had her head turned towards the sky.

"What if we got in trouble or something?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I can. I mean, if we did, maybe if be able to see those heroes you two are apparently friends with. I wish I could meet them."

"Lynn…you just…can't."

"Was I given valid reason for that statement?"

"We have no idea how you'd…react to them."

"Not valid enough."

"Lynn, just trust us. Look, I'd let you meet them if I could, but I can't. Casey understands it too." Casey nodded to confirm April's words and Lynn frowned, lips pursed somewhat childishly.

"Whatever."

"Wow, you answer that way a lot." Casey noted.

"Whatever."

"Don't you dare start that."

"Whatever." Lynn shrugged and smirked, chuckling as Casey rolled his eyes.

"Here's your stop, guys!" Lynn stopped the car in front of the apartment building where April lived.

"See y'all Monday or tomorrow?"

"Probably." Casey answered as he and April exited the car.

"Peace!"

"Bye Lynn."

"See ya." She drove off without another word, humming to the radio quietly before arriving to her own home. Hopping out of the car and locking it, she walked around to the front entrance calmly, unaware that she was being watched. She heard a click and instantly froze where she stood, not even daring to breath.

"Friend of April O'Neil." A slightly robotic voice said and she glanced back to see a man standing stiffly behind her. He was tall and dressed in black with an emotionless expression and a gun in his hands. Lynn's eyes widened and she tried to process what to do. One thought came to mind as she reached slowly into her pocket for her only means of defense. She twirled around immensely fast and held out a pocket knife threateningly, trying to hide the fear she felt deep within with a look of pure confidence.

"Drop it and we can walk away without me calling the cops." Lynn said slowly. The man didn't react, he hadn't even flinched when she'd brought out her knife and stood silently as many more walked out from behind him, each holding a firearm of their own. Lynn gulped, backing up slightly as she lowered her knife and gave a nervous grin.

"We can talk about whatever this is like civilized humans beings, right?" She offered weakly as the men surrounded her, cornering her against the side of the building. Two of the guys behind Lynn ran forward and grabbed her arms, tackling her to the ground and knocking the air from her lungs.

"Help! I'm being attacked!" Lynn tried yelling as loud as she could, but she knew it was pointless. It didn't stop her from struggling in the men's grips once they'd tied her arms together. Two more grabbed her and stopped her from moving as they carried her to a carefully parked van.

"I'M BEING ABDUCTED!" She shrieked and one of her captors put tape over her mouth, easily shutting her up. Something silver shot though the air and Lynn watched with wide eyes as one of her captors fell to the ground, a katana lodged firmly in his chest. The others turned around and were met with four figures shrouded in shadow._ 'They're here?' _

"Put her down." One of them commanded, pointing a katana at the remaining men that brought out their guns and began to fire at Lynn's four heroes.

"NO!" She tried to yell through the tape, though it was muffled. She struggled again and the men's grips on her tightened painfully as she winced. Two of the figures separated from the others and ran at the men holding Lynn. They were fast enough to open the can and roughly throw her inside, shutting the doors just before the vehicle began speeding off. Her head bumped the floor of the van hard and she sat up while trying to remain entirely conscious. She jumped as something thumped on the roof and she heard distinct footsteps. Metal scraped against asphalt and the car began to careen and Lynn closed her eyes tightly, fearful of crashing. The van stopped suddenly and she was thrown against the inside with a thud. Her eyes drooped as the van doors opened and two figures stood before her, the other two a good distance behind them. A pair of strong arms picked her up and she was able to see a pair of green eyes before fading away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lynn awoke, but she kept her eyes closed. She had no idea what she'd see or what would greet her, so she felt safer keeping them closed and listening to her surroundings.

"This was a bad idea!" A voice shouted. Whoever it was sounded close.

"We saved her, Leo! I say that was a win!" Another said in a cheerier tone.

"Mikey, you say getting the last slice of pizza is a win." A third stated.

"…your point?"

"You're an idiot." A last voice commented.

"That's not very nice."

"Ugh…I'm gonna check on her." The first voice, Leo, said, his footsteps approaching Lynn as she tried to appear like she was still sleeping.

"Aww, she _is_ cute!" The other voice Lynn identified as Mikey gushed and she felt a finger poke her cheek, making her eye twitch just slightly.

"Mikey, stop fangirling." The fourth voice ordered.

"Look, we know you're awake." Lynn didn't move.

"We're not stupid. Wake up." A hand shook Lynn's shoulder roughly and she sat up, opening her eyes slowly. What she saw shocked her, to say the least. Four, humanoid turtles in ninja masks, standing over her with a six foot tall height. She yelped in surprise, scooting back on the couch she sat on, falling off even though she continued moving. She curled up behind the couch, looking over it with a cautious yet curious look in her honey colored eyes.

"W-who the heck are you?" Lynn asked, eyes locked on the four mutant turtles in front of her as part of her began to wonder if she was going crazy.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Leonardo." The one in the blue mask introduced, giving Lynn a respectful bow.

"I'm Donatello." The one in a purple mask said, giving Lynn a small wave a smile.

"Sup dude! I'm Mikey!" The one in the orange mask stated, grinning with an unmatchable cheeriness.

"Raph." The one in the red mask said, nodding his head slightly.

"We're the ones who saved you! You're welcome, by the way." Mikey laughed.

"You…saved me?"

"Yep!"

"The Kraang would've taken you if we hadn't had stepped in." Leo explained.

"Looks like we got to meet April's friend, huh Leo?" Donatello chuckled.

"April…you know her? Wait…are…are you those heroes of New York City? The ones she said she knew?" Lynn asked, standing up warily.

"I'd assume so."

"So you're Donnie?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then thank you for helping me last time we got in trouble. Nearly thought I had a concussion."

"Luckily, it was a simple blow to the head and nothing too major. This was a bit worse, but still pretty mild."

"That explains my migraine." Lynn groaned, finally noticing the intense pain in her head as she rubbed the back of it gently.

"If you'd used that knife of yours, you wouldn't even have gotten into the situation." Raph said.

"Excuse you, but I don't just stab people. Besides, I was outnumbered and a puny pocketknife wouldn't have done anything against guys with guns."

"It would've helped."

"What was I supposed to do? Kill someone?"

"They weren't people."

"Say what now?"

"The Kraang are, if it wasn't kinda obvious, robots."

"Actually, they're aliens inside of robots." Donnie corrected.

"Whatever. She gets the point."

"So I was attacked and nearly kidnapped by aliens…wow. Well, I think this has all been very interesting, but I should get home. I have an iguana and some snakes to feed back home, so…"

"You can't leave. You're still too incapacitated to do much."

"I'm fine, besides my aching head and shoulders from hitting the inside of a van." Lynn said, trying to walk away from the turtles. Pain shot up her side and she sat down, hissing as she held her side.

"Bruising, plus that mild concussion. You can't do very much." Donnie explained apologetically.

"What am I gonna do…wherever I am, with four mutant, talking turtles?"

"Nice to know how excited you are." Raph said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know how to feel. You are my heroes, but…I wasn't expecting this."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. Definitely not four ninja turtles."

"Is there a problem with it?"

"Not at all, actually. I'm a big fan of reptiles."

"You're handling this better than I thought." Leo noted.

"Trust me, I'm feeling the same. Looks like I could handle this!" Lynn chuckled, sitting back down on the couch.

"So, anyone care to tell me where I am?"

"Our home."

"Aka, the sewers." Raph pipped up.

"Great. I'm stuck in the sewers of New York City. Why couldn't my heroes have lived in some random apartment or the Bat Cave?" Lynn muttered, closing her eyes and falling back on the couch, letting sleep take her.

***later…***

"Lynn! You're okay!" Lynn awoke to April's voice and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"April, you wouldn't believe the crazy dream I had. I was being attacked by these alien-robot-things and was saved by four talking turtles." Once Lynn opened her eyes, she saw April standing before her. Looking around at her surroundings her eyes widened.

"It wasn't a dream." April said with a nervous smile.

"Oh my gosh." Was all Lynn could say. "This is unbelievable on too many levels."

"How'd you handle it?"

"Better than either of us would've assumed. It's just…I can't believe this."

"Are you okay? The turtles told me that the Kraang almost got you."

"They did, but they helped me out. I was knocked out and they brought me to the sewers. Besides that, I'd say I'm fine."

"Not what you were expecting, huh?"

"Not in a hundred years."

"Well, that's understandable." April chuckled, taking a seat next to Lynn.

"You hungry?" Lynn nodded eagerly.

"Follow me." They girls got up and walked towards a small kitchen where three of the turtles were seated at a table and eating breakfast.

"Sup!" Mikey greeted through a mouthful of pizza.

"I see April's woken you up!" Donnie said, offering a smile that Lynn returned to both turtles.

"Yeah, though I don't know how long she's been here."

"She got here not too long ago."

"Good. Had she gotten here any earlier, she'd have waited hours to wake me up."

"Seems you and Raph have something in common! You didn't hear that from me, though, okay?"

"Well, I owe you for saving me." Lynn chuckled, sitting down with a bowl and grabbing the box of cereal on the table. "You're actually pretty lucky Donnie could help out. They had to go home soon that night and he hurriedly fixed ya up." April stated, smiling at Donnie and giggling when a blush formed on his face.

"I-It was nothing…" He stammered, smiling nervously at April as she sat down next to Lynn.

"So you ARE April's friend? The one she told us about?" Mikey asked.

"I assume so."

"You are cute!" Lynn blushed and looked at Mikey with confusion as he laughed lightly.

"U-U-Uh…thank you?"

"He was surprised they'd had fans and wanted to know if you were cute when I mentioned you." April explained.

"I just wanted to know, but you didn't answer me!" Mikey stated, pouting slightly.

"Why did you wanna know?" Mikey shrugged in reply, but smiled at Lynn.

"Stop staring. I'm apparently c-cute to you, but…stop." Lynn hid her face in her hands and Mikey laughed again as Donnie and April smiled softly.

"He's just joking, Lynn." Donnie said.

"No I'm not." "Don't embarrass her more!"

"She's not embarrassed, right Lynn?"

"Nope, I'm embarrassed." Lynn mumbled, hurriedly eating her cereal.

"Aww, don't be! C'mon, cutie!" Lynn's blush worsened and Mikey laughed again.

"I'm just messing with you." He poked her cheek playfully and she looked up.

"Are you sure?"

"Somewhat!"

"I'll accept that."

"Again, going much better than I thought it would." April laughed. They all finished breakfast and continued on chatting, Lynn trying to stay quiet a majority of the time until April said something that caught her attention.

"How about we go see Leo and Raph. They're probably training right now and you should get to know them." Lynn nodded rapidly and April chuckled, standing up as Lynn and the two turtles did the same. They eventually made their way to a large room with a rug in the center and a tree at one end, weapons lining a wall that Lynn assumed were for training. Raph and Leo were sparring in the center of the room, completely immersed in their fight that they didn't notice the four individuals enter and sit down to watch them. It seemed evenly matched as they fought, both silent as to keep their concentration as they threw punches and kicks while dodging any attack sent their way. It seemed like forever until Leo fell to the ground when Raph tripped him and stood over him with a victorious smirk.

"I win. 2:1." He said before turning to Donnie, April, Mikey, and Lynn.

"Who's next?" Donnie and Mikey's eyes widened as they pointed at each other.

"Him!" One by one, they both lost to Raph as well, walking miserably back to where they'd originally sat on the ground before the battle.

"Anyone else?" Raph asked, smirking confidently, though it was clearly a rhetorical question. Lynn, however, didn't see it that way.

"I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone's eyes widened and they turned toward her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you, quote on quote, incapacitated?" Raph asked, a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"It doesn't seem like it." Lynn replied, standing up and facing Raph.

"Do you think you're gonna win against me?"

"I never said that," Lynn broke into a determined grin, "but now that I've been issued that challenge, perhaps I will."

"Let's see then." Lynn smiled and hurried over to the wall of weaponry, looking everything over in an attempt to decide what matched Ralph's sai. Her eyes lit up when she spotted a thin, double bladed scythe that she grabbed hurriedly.

"Leo used a sword. I don't think that's gonna work as well." Raph said, smirking when Lynn approached him with a confident smile.

"But it'll work for me and that's all that matters." She stated, bowing respectfully to Raph as he did the same and they both stepped back, weapons ready. Raph was the first to charge, sai held out threateningly as he ran forward. Lynn hurriedly stepped to the side, but he'd anticipated as much and elbowed her in the stomach. She stumbled, but held her ground, quickly blocking Raph's sai when he'd tried another attack. She pushed him back, holding her scythe in front of her with her eyes narrowed as she analyzed the situation. '_He's stronger and good at determining my moves…_' She thought to herself. '_I, however, am quicker and better at dodging.'_ Lynn leaped forward, scythe raised over her head. Raph jumped to the side and she swung the scythe around, the blade scratching against his shell as he fell forward. Lynn smirked, twirling the scythe in her hands as she looked confidently over Raph.

"What was that you said about winning? You asked me if I thought I would. Well, I do." Raph smirked up and Lynn and kicked the scythe from her hands before she had time to react. He tripped her easily and pinned her down before she could stand again, holding one sai above his head. Lynn looked up at him, sneering at the smug smirk on his face.

"What was it you just said? You thought you were gonna win?" He chuckled, standing up and putting his sai on in his belt.

"Hey, I had a chance of winning there!" Lynn stated, kicking the scythe back into her hands and pointing it at Raph.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I declare a rematch!"

"You wanna spar a second time? You must like losing."

"I'm a hockey champion. I don't know what losing is."

"Prove it then."

"Trust me , I plan to."

"I've seen enough." Everyone turned around and watched as Splinter made his way to where Raph and Lynn stood, glancing at each other.

"Raphael, she needs rest, not combat."

"She challenged me!"

"You should've refused."

"Run away, basically."

"It's not running away. It's respecting and individual who's hurt." Splinter turned his attention to Lynn and she looked down at the floor, somewhat intimidated by his stare.

"So, you are April's friend?"

"Yes…" "She told us about you and how you wanted to meet my sons."

"Sons?" Lynn looked up at Splinter, confused. How was a rat the father of four turtles?

"Yes. Besides the point, I apologize for Raphael and you getting injured by the Kraang."

"It's not your fault. I'd say it's mine, but it's not really mine either."

"How are you feeling currently?"

"Better. Still got a major headache though."

"That is better than what could've happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe my sons have explained what the Kraang are, if I'm not mistaken."

"They did."

"If the Kraang had succeeded in capturing you, they would've experimented on you with the aid of mutagen."

"Okay, please explain to me what mutagen is."

"It's the thing that made us mutants." Raph answered simply as he fiddled with his sai.

"So they got to you?"

"Not quite."

"I'm…sorry about that."

"You have no need to apologize. What you do need is rest."

"I'm perfectly fi–" Splinter carefully pushed Lynn out of the room while she tried to reassure him that she was fine.

"You are not 'perfectly' fine. Assure me that you will rest and perhaps I'll believe you. In time." Lynn looked up at Splinter, seeing that he wasn't going to change his mind, and sighed in defeat.

"Alright."

"Thank you, oh, and Lynn." Lynn turned around. "Make yourself comfortable." Splinter smiled warmly and Lynn couldn't help but smile back as she left the room, feeling everyone's eyes on her as she walked away.

***later on…!***

'_Four days…four days and I'm bored!'_ Lynn thought as she laid on the couch, staring up at the pipes lining the ceiling as she wrapped a blanket tighter around herself. _'When can I leave?!' _Lynn, in her condition, was told that she wasn't allowed to leave the lair until Donnie was one hundred percent sure she was fine and even then, they'd wait until she was safe enough from the Kraang. '_Why does April have to be so worried? I can take them, knowing they're robots.' _She'd managed to learn a bit more about the Kraang from eavesdropping on the turtles when they talked about them during her time there and, well, …she was happier in the sewers than some alien laboratory.

"The least they could do is let go home for a day." She murmured, turning on her side. She'd talked with April about it, but she'd tried to assure Lynn that her reptiles were fine and she was taking care of them. April, having a spare key to Lynn's apartment, had taken it upon herself to ease her friend's worried by watching over her pets. It still didn't stop Lynn from wanting to SEE her pets. _'Buster's probably bored to death without me…watching everyone else and having April give him food and leave.'_ She sighed, thinking about her beloved iguana. Now, she wouldn't feel as bad if the turtles stayed with her, but no. THEY went up to the surface and left Lynn sitting and waiting every single day, bored out of her mind and told not to touch anything.

"Why are they allowed to leave every night and I can barely leave the living room?" Lynn groaned, tossing and turning on the couch until she was comfy enough.

"I swear…ugh." Lynn suddenly heard footsteps approaching and got quiet, closing her eyes and pulling the blanket to her shoulders.

"Guys! Quiet!" Leo's voice whisper-yelled.

"Why? She's probably awake, like she always is." Raph muttered, though he kept his tone down too.

"We just have to move slowly and tiptoe, and there's a 98% chance she won't here us." Donnie stated.

"Is she asleep?" Mikey practically shouted.

"SHH!" The eldest three turtles collectively shushed their youngest brother, looking worriedly at Lynn. She shifted on the couch, her back now facing the four as she peeked one eye open cautiously.

"You're lucky you don't wake up the rest of New York City!" Raph shouted quietly.

"I'm sorry, okay?! Sheesh…I was just wondering." The couch moved slightly and Lynn hurriedly shut her opened eye, laying perfectly still. Someone poked her cheek and she could practically see Mikey's smile, though her eyes were closed.

"She's cute when she sleeps, too!"

"Creepy much, Mikey?" Donnie muttered.

"Oh, like you wouldn't say the same around April!"

"Shush! First, don't bring that up. Second, shush!"

"Dude, you already said that." Lynn heard a smack and had to hold back a laugh.

"Idiot…" Raph mumbled as Mikey rubbed the back of his head.

"You didn't have to slap me!"

"MIKEY!"

"Shh! You guys shouldn't be so loud when she's sleeping." Lynn couldn't help but smirk, imagining the other three turtles fuming at Mikey as she heard him move quickly and quietly from the room, laughing all the way.

"I can't believe him…" Leo said. Lynn listened as the remaining turtles left the room, opening her eyes one at a time to make sure they'd left. '_I may be stuck here…'_ She smiled in the direction of the turtles, hearing Raph shout at Mikey while still attempting to be quiet as Mikey continued annoying him. _'But at least I'm stuck with theses four dorks.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Lynn…Lynn…Lynn…" Mikey poked Lynn's cheek over and over again as he attempted to wake her up. It was the afternoon, and the girl still hadn't woken up. The turtles had talked it over and decided Mikey should be the one to wake her. They didn't know her that well, considering she stayed quiet a good amount of the time, and didn't wanna know how she'd react if woken up. Mikey continued poking Lynn, pouting when he saw that she refused to awaken. Her nose twitched and she turned over in her sleep, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Guys, she's not waking up." Mikey sighed, standing up and shrugging at his brothers.

"Let me try." Raph said grudgingly, walking over to Mikey and looking down at Lynn.

"Wake up!" He yelled. Lynn stirred in her sleep, the blanket uncovering her face, but otherwise stayed asleep.

"Thought for sure that'd do it…" Raph stated, trying to think of a better idea as he looked down at Lynn. Her dark brown locks spread across the pillow with her golden eyes but tightly as she burrowed deeper within her blanket. An idea popped in Raph's head as he smirked. Reaching out a hand, he pinched one of Lynn's cheeks as hard as he could. All of sudden, an arm was around Raph's neck, five sharp nails scratching against his neck. "Let go. Now." Lynn's tired voice commanded, opening one eye lazily and looking up at Raph from behind her eyelashes.

"I will once you do!" Raph said, trying to move his head away from Lynn's sharply pointed nails.

"How do I know I can trust you on that?"

"I'll keep pinching you if you keep me in this headlock."

"Ow ow ow ow OW! Let go!"

"You let go!" "You started it! You let go!"

"Your nails are scratching my shoulder!"

"And they'll keep doing that until you stop!"

"Only when you do!" Lynn raised a hand and slapped Raph, glaring at him as he stared at her in surprise. In that moment, they'd released each other and now stared one another down.

"Did you just slap me?"

"What did it look like?" Raph frowned, slapping Lynn. She did the same back, until they were back to their earlier shouting match.

"Great, now there's two of them." Leo mumbled.

"It could be worse." Donnie tried to reassure, but cringed as the shouting increased in volume.

"Can't you two just forgive and forget about it?" Mikey suggested, smiling nervously.

"NO!" Lynn and Raph shouted in unison before turning back to each other. Mikey frowned, his eyes turning big and watery. Lynn stopped yelling and looked at Mikey. _No! The puppy eyes! Can't…look…away!'_ Her expression softened and she sighed.

"Don't ever try to wake me up ever again. Both of you, got it?" Raph grumbled something incomprehensible and Mikey smiled broadly.

"Got it!" Lynn rolled her eyes, but managed a small grin.

"It wouldn't have happened if you'd have woken up the first time."

"What can I say? It takes a lot for me to even consider getting out of bed."

"Like Raph!" Mikey said, he and Lynn laughing as Raph glared at them.

"Yeah! The difference, as you've seen, I'm much scarier."

"You're as scary as a puppy." Raph said, smirking as Lynn scowled at him.

"I'd say the same about you, but we all know that a puppy would be more threatening than you."

"Hey! Wanna play video games with me?" Mikey asked, interrupting Raph before he could start another shouting match as he smiled broadly at Lynn.

"Why not?"

"Yay!" Lynn chuckled as Mikey pulled her back to the couch and started setting up a game for them. He tossed a controller Lynn's way that she caught easily and jumped onto the couch beside her as the game intro rolled on screen.

"Be prepared, I'm pretty skilled at video games!" Mikey said.

"As am I. I will defeat you!" Lynn said dramatically.

"How?"

"I've been playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl for quite a while now, so I'm basically a champion."

"I take that as a challenge!" They instantly picked their characters and began playing the game, eyes glued to the screen as they tried to beat the opposing player.

***later***

"Hey guys! I'm here!" April called out as she entered the lair.

"Hi April!" Donnie greeted, waving at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hi Donnie. Do you know where Lynn is?"

"Yeah! She's on the couch with Mikey." April nodded thankfully as she turned the corner into the living room. There sat Lynn beside Mikey as they played a video game, two empty pizza boxes sitting on the floor beside the couch.

"Having fun?" Lynn nodded and April laughed at her friend's lazy answer, her eyes stuck on the screen.

"How long have they been playing games?"

"All day." Donnie answered simply.

"Though, they decided to change it up after Smash Brothers and started up Mario Kart."

"Unbelievable."

"But still very believable."

"True." She and Donnie laughed lightly watching as Mikey and Lynn leaned side to side as if it would help them turn in the game _**(don't act like you've never done that! XD)**_, their faces showing intense concentration.

"Dude! Did you just throw a turtle she'll at me?!"

"Yes I did!"

"Not cool!

" "Oh yes it– GAH! BANANA PEEL! Mikey!" Mikey laughed jokingly as Lynn hurried to catch up with him after falling back to third place. April watched quietly as Lynn took second place and was right behind Mikey, ready to take first place as they drew closer and closer to the finish line. April laughed when Mikey jumped up victoriously and danced around, signaling that he'd won.

"You cheated!" Lynn said, throwing her controller on the couch with a playful grin.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! At the last second, you blew me up and I came in second!"

"It was payback for hitting me with a turtle shell! Four times!"

"Hey, one of those times was by accident."

"It still hit me!"

"Two words; banana peel. Remember that, Mikey?" The two of them laughed as they prepared to race again.

"So, this is how's it's been when I'm not here?" April asked.

"Basically. Lynn also seems fond of watching us train and bothering Raph."

"She's been picking fights with Raph!"

"Just little arguments and, to tell the truth, they both start them."

"I don't see you for a couple days and you're sitting here, eating their pizza and picking fights?" April said jokingly to Lynn.

"Speaking of which, where've you been?" Lynn inquired, stopping the game and turning around to face her friend.

"Consoling Buster and explaining everything to Casey. You won't believe how upset he's been, losing the best goalie on the hockey team."

"He'll manage. How'd Buster?"

"He's been a wreck, running around your house like he's looking for you."

"Who's Buster?" Donnie asked.

"My green iguana." Lynn answered, frowning sadly at the thought of him.

"Hey, I brought you chocolate! That always cheers you up!" April said, holding a bag of Hershey kisses out.

"I guess so." Lynn accepted the candy with a sad smile. Before anyone could say anything more, Leo burst into the room.

"C'mon guys. Mikey, Donnie, we're going out tonight."

"Aww, see ya later dude." Mikey waved to Lynn before running over to Donnie and Leo.

"Can I come? I've been stuck down here for days." Lynn said, looking up at Leo hopefully.

"Too dangerous."

"C'mon! April, who would be in an equal amount of danger, comes and goes as she pleases! Why can't I leave for a bit? At least let me see my iguana!"

"I'm sorry Lynn, but you can't." Lynn huffed and turned around refusing to face the turtles.

"Maybe next time?" Donnie suggested before he and the other two left.

"Lynn, you okay?" April asked, sitting down next to Lynn and setting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"How would you know?"

"You say 'I'm fine' when you're upset."

"No, I say I'm fine because I'm fine. Simple and straightforward."

"Lynn, I know it's no fun being stuck here, but you have to trust them. Master Splinter has good judgment. He wouldn't make you stay unless he had a good reason."

"Until I know that reason, I'm gonna stay upset."

"Didn't you just say you were fine?"

"I tend to say that when I'm upset. You should go home…your aunt's probably worried or something. It _is_ getting late, after all." That was a clear sign that Lynn wanted to be alone. Especially when April continued trying to speak to her, she wouldn't answer with much.

"Okay…I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mhm." April looked at Lynn sympathetically before leaving. What Lynn didn't know, however, was that she wasn't entirely alone. Someone had been listening to her the entire time, understanding her feelings. They left quietly, Lynn now left in the lair as she listened to the subway rumble over her head.

_**Aww, poor little Lynn! I can't blame her for wanting to leave, at least for a little bit. Stuck on a couch all day. At the very least, Mikey's there to keep her company! :D AltHugh, her and Raph don't seem to get along as well as I'd like! ㈳7 What shall happen? Who was listening to Lynn and April? Why am I asking you these questions? Until the next chapter! (This note had no general point or reason! Do I care? Nope! ㈳6)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lynn sat quietly in the training room, watching as the turtles sparred with great skill. She watched with a child-like curiosity as they practiced different fighting styles and methods. '_How are they so good?'_ She wondered, paying close attention to the current fight between Leo and Donnie. Donnie blocked a good amount of attacks with his staff as Leo swiped at him with his katanas, a look of concentration showing clearly on both of their faces.

"They're pretty good." Lynn commented, watching with a curious interest as Mikey laughed lightly beside her.

"Just wait till I get out there!"

"Won't you be facing Raph?"

"…."

"Hello? Mikey? Anyone there?"

"…I'm still gonna do awesomely!"

"I'd like to see that, since up until this point, he's beaten you every single time you've sparred."

"Y-You saw that?"

"Yep. I usually sat in that tree over there and watched you guys, but I'm feeling lazy today and sat here."

"…I was just a bit off those days and I usually do way better, trust me!"

"Sure Mikey. Keep telling yourself that." Lynn chuckled, turning her attention back to the current fight. Donnie swung his staff down towards Leo, who was able to dodge quickly out of the way. Leo kicked Donnie legs, causing him to stumble, though he regains his balance. In his few stumbling moments, Leo was able to stand up and charge Donnie, katanas in hand. Donnie moved to block, but with the sword and staff swinging towards each other, the staff was sliced clean in half. Leo smiled triumphantly when Donnie held up his hands in surrender and walked back to sit with Lynn, Raph and Mikey. Leo followed suit as Raph and Mikey stood up.

"You gonna prove that you were 'just a bit off?'" Lynn joked, raising an eyebrow at Mikey.

"Yes! Yes I am!" Mikey proclaimed, taking out his nunchuks as he stood before Raph who, as usual, had his sai. Raph rolled his eyes and managed a small grin, confidence flashing through his bright green eyes.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" The two stood facing each other for just a moment before charging at one another. Raph was the first to strike, swinging his sai at Mikey with spectacular aim. Mikey dodged, his nunchuks hitting Raph's arm and he ran around him. Ralph growled, elbowing Mikey in the stomach and spinning around to face him. Mikey stumbled, arms around his middle as Raph aimed another attack at him. Mikey yelped and ducked as Raph swung his arm, twirling the nunchuks in his hands before hitting Raph again. Raph saw it coming, absorbing the hit as best he could before tripping Mikey. He put a foot on Mikey's chest and grinned victoriously.

"I win!"

"No fair!"

"All's fair in training."

"You tried your best." Lynn consoled, offering a tiny smile.

"But I said I was gonna win…" Mikey murmured, sitting next to Lynn as Leo stood up to face Raph, as they usually did around the end of training.

"It doesn't mean get all worked up over it! How about this, we'll spar next and you practice. Good idea?"

"Sure!" Lynn smiled and Mikey threw his arms around her in a hug. Lynn squirmed in his grasp, trying to get some breathing room, but she managed to laugh lightly at Mikey. '_What a kid…' _

"Okay, Mikey, this is nice, but so is breathing."

"Oh, sorry!" Mikey chuckled, releasing Lynn as she took a dramatic breath. After some waiting, Leo won his and Raph's battle. Lynn and Mikey stood up, ready to spar, when Donnie alerted the turtles.

"We gotta patrol. Plus, the Purple Dragons are at it again!"

"Let's move!" Leo said, running from the room with Donnie close behind.

"But I was gonna train with Lynn!" Mikey whined with a pout.

"We can train when you get back."

"But I wanted to…"

"Hey, you guys are lucky. You get to go to the surface everyday and I don't. Enjoy it, okay? Tell me what happens when ya get back." Lynn said gently. Mikey nodded before following Leo and Donnie.

"Raph! Hurry up!" Leo said impatiently.

"Nah, I'll pass today. I've got more training to do." Raph stated, leaning against the large tree in the room with an unamused expression.

"What? Raph…! Ugh, fine. Have it your way." Lynn watched as the other turtles left and sighed, turning her attention back to Raph. He still didn't move from where he stood, twirling a sai around in his hands.

"You were that upset about a loss? Wow, what a soft-shell you are."

"Excuse me?"

"Throwing some silent tantrum, just because you lost? Unbelievable. Ya know, you're as childish as Mikey sometimes."

"Yeah, the difference is that I'm not annoying."

"Keep telling yourself that, soft-shell."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'm entitled to call you what I please, soft-shell!"

"Ugh, I can't believe we had to do this for you!"

"What? Save me? Nice to know you'd rather I be in trouble than safe. What a hero!"

"No, it's not that. I just wanna know why we let you stay with us! Your such a loudmouth!"

"Oh, you're one to talk, hothead!"

"Show off!"

"Bulkhead!"

"Stupid!"

"Jerk!" They both ceased their yelling, staring each other down.

"And to think, I took pity on you!"

"YOU took pity on ME? How would you, anyway?!"

"You were crying about not being home and not seeing the surface again! Almost unbelievable that I wanted to take you up there with me!"

"You…what?" Lynn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her honey colored eyes narrowed curiously.

"You heard me. I'm not saying it again."

"But, why?"

"I heard your talk with April."

"You were eavesdropping on me?"

"No! I was walking by when I heard you talking and decided to stick around."

"Still, why would you care? I thought you hated me."

"Hate isn't the word I'd use. Irritated by you, definitely. Hate, no. Look, do you wanna go or not?"

"Yeah! Of course I do!"

"Then hurry up. I don't plan on getting a lecture when they find out I did this." Raph led Lynn out of the lair and through the sewers, walking in silence as Lynn watched him, confusion still held in her eyes. _'Why would he do this?'_ She wondered, their walk entirely silent except for the sounds of their echoing footsteps.

"Ready?" Lynn was snapped from her thoughts when Raph gestured to a ladder fixed on the wall with a manhole at the top. Lynn nodded and Raph climbed ahead of her, knowing full well she wasn't strong enough to move the manhole herself. Pushing the cover off of the sewer, Raph peeked outside cautiously, making sure he wasn't seen, before climbing out and waiting for Lynn. Well, waiting's a better word. He grabbed her arms and pulled her from the sewers before setting bridal style in his arms.

"Put me down!" Lynn demanded, wrapping her arms around his neck while glaring feebly at him.

"Do you wanna go back to the lair?" Raph asked impatiently.

"No…but I can walk!"

"Look, I'm not enjoying this either, okay? It's easier this way."

"What? Why?"

"Because we're roof jumping and I ain't waiting for your skinny butt to catch up."

"We are not roof jumping!"

"Yes we are." Raph started climbing with speed and skill up a nearby fire escape, Lynn yelping as she quietly told herself not to look down.

"Ain't a fan of heights?" Raph said, smirking down at Lynn for a moment.

"Actually, I'm not afraid of heights! However, I DO have a fear of being dropped on my head from the top of a building!"

"Seems like a rational fear." Raph loosened his grip for a split second and he felt Lynn tighten her arms around his neck, earning a chuckle.

"Stop being such a jerk!"

"What's that? I can't hear you over how high we are? Care to find out?"

"No!" Raph laughed at this and jumped onto the roof before sprinting at full speed and hopping from rooftop to rooftop. Lynn watched with wide eyes, her grip tightening with every jump as she looked around the city. It was actually a nice moment, despite the circumstances. The lights of the city shining like the stars, the wind whooshing around her and blowing her hair in crazy directions as she was given a great view of it all. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath with a faint smile on her face. Raph noticed (though she tried to hide it) and managed a smile. Raph being Raph though, that smile became a smirk. His arms slacked for a moment and he laughed when Lynn squeaked in fear.

"And you called me a soft-shell?" He chuckled.

"Shut up…" Lynn mumbled, looking away to avoid the moment entirely. Eventually, Raph slowed to a stop and set Lynn down carefully on the roof they stood upon.

"C'mon, I ain't go all night!" He called out as he began descending the building's fire escape. Lynn hurried over and climbed down carefully. It took her a moment to spot her apartment, but when she did, her eyes lit up and she slid down the ladder the rest of the way. She opened the door that led to her escape (having kept her key with her) and happily walked inside. Raph followed suit, closing the door behind him. Lynn flopped down on her couch, laughing giddily as she stared up at the ceiling.

"It's great to be back…" She stated, a wide smile on her face. A scampering was heard along the hardwood floors and a blur of green zipped across the ground towards the foot of the couch.

"Buster! How's my baby iguana?" Lynn laughed, picking the large reptile up and hugging him close. Buster smiled in return, a scratchy sound in his throat, almost like a purr.

"I missed you too buddy." Raph couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight of Lynn hugging her beloved lizard and looked around the room.

"So you gave a thing for reptiles?" He asked, tapping the glass on her corn snake's enclosure.

"Definitely! I've got to many lizards, snakes, and…turtles."

"Turtles, eh?"

"Yeah." Lynn seemed a bit embarrassed to admit such a thing to…well…a turtle.

"Do they have names?"

"My corn snake is Vicky. Don't tap the glass, she hates that. You just met Buster, and my two turtles are Bruno, the big one, and his baby brother, Chico." Lynn reached inside where she kept her turtles and took out the smallest, Chico, and held him out delicately in the palm of her hand. Chico looked up at Raph as he lowered his face in front of the baby turtle's own. Chico bit down on Raph's nose softly, closing his eyes and smiling adorably.

"Aww! He likes you!" Raph blushed, making Lynn giggle.

"What'd I say? You're such a soft-shell."

"I am not!" Raph contradicted himself when he held Chico in his large hands, laughing softly as the turtle walked around on his palm, his tail wiggling all the while.

"Mhm, keep saying that." Lynn took Chico back and placed him beside Bruno, watching as Bruno set a leaf of lettuce in front of Chico.

"Soft-shell."

"Loudmouth."

"Green giant."

"Lizard lady." Though they threw insults at one another, nothing harsh was held in their tones. In fact, Lynn smiled sweetly all the while. Buster growled from where he sat at Lynn's feet, looking up at Raph.

"I didn't introduce you properly! Raph, Buster. Buster, Raph." Lynn picked up her iguana and let him face Raph. He studied him silently, orange eyes narrowed slightly. Buster approved of Raph, however, and the turtle watched him slowly relax in Lynn's hands.

"I think I've had time to see them again. Ready when you are." Lynn sighed, setting Buster down with a sad grin.

"What are you talking about?"

"We gotta go before your brothers find out we're gone. You don't want another lecture, right?"

"What about this guy?" Raph held up Buster, who looked at Lynn with big, sad eyes.

"No one's gonna let me bring him."

"Then I'm no one." Lynn's eyes widened in surprise. Was this really the same Raph she picked fights with? The one she taunted, teased, and insulted? The one who hated her?

"Well? Hurry up, we have to head back." Lynn hugged Raph, though only for a moment, before scooping Buster up in her arms and headed back outside. _'I guess even soft-shell has a heart…'_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Raph and Lynn entered the lair cautiously, looking around to make sure no one spotted them. They sighed in relief to find the lair still empty. _'Good, they're still on patrol._' Lynn thought, entering the living room and plopping on the couch with Buster curling up in her arms. Lynn smiled softly, hugging her iguana as he purred in his reptilian manner.

"I'm so happy to have at least one of you with me." Lynn murmured, scratching Buster's scales. He stretched out on her lap and shut his eyes blissfully. Raph watched, a small grin forming on his face. Lynn looked up no noticed this, a playful smirk tugging at her lips.

"Cutesy, ay soft-shell?"

"N-No!" He replied, looking away with an embarrassed blush as Lynn chuckled.

"There's nothing wrong with being nice to me. Hey, maybe I'll return the favor."

"Stop being all sappy! I'll…be on patrol."

"Hey, Raph…" Raph turned around, raising an eyebrow, "…thanks."

"…you're welcome. Just…don't mention it again, okay?"

"These lips are sealed." Raph nodded, looking back at Lynn once more before leaving the lair. Lynn continued to sit on the couch, scratching Buster as he took a nap and scratchily purred.

"Lynn…" Lynn jumped at the voice and hurriedly put a pillow over Buster to hide him. He growled in protest, but didn't move.

"Oh, hey Sensei Splinter!" Lynn greeted, grinning nervously as Splinter strolled into the room.

"…I see you returned safely."

"What are you talking about? I was here the whole time."

"Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind moving my couch cushion?"

"Actually, I would. Ya see, it's soft and comfortable and I need it to sleep, so…"

"I am fully aware that Raphael took you to the surface earlier today."

"What?! How did you know?"

"As their sensei and father, it is my responsibility to know where they are."

"Point taken." "Now, tell me. Why do you have a lizard under that pillow?"

"…no reason." Buster squirmed, his tail swishing about in plain sight.

"Really?"

"No…" Lynn sighed, throwing the cushion down and revealing Buster to Splinter. The rat looked down at Buster curiously as he stood silently, awaiting Lynn's explanation. Lynn proceeded to explain the whole ordeal to Splinter, beginning to end until getting to his awaiting explanation for her iguana.

"Then, when we were coming back to the lair, he–" Lynn paused, thinking over her answer. "–I wanted to bring Buster with me. Raph tried to stop me, but I was being stupid. I'm sorry." Splinter looked down at Lynn as she became quite interested with her own feet, both staying silent. Splint sighed and smiled warmly, setting a paw on her shoulder.

"There is no need to apologize. You seem attached to your lizard and haven't been to the surface in days. I understand."

"But, Splinter, I–"

"–Did nothing overly wrong. I kept you here. I am the one who shall apologize."

"You shouldn't have to, though."

"Lynn, this is not the first time my sons have disobeyed me, as much as I dislike admitting it. In fact, they've done just that by going to the surface."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow…" Buster hissed quietly, wanting attention.

"At least you were able to get a friend before you left. It's rather lonely while they are gone." Splinter said, smiling softly. He began to walk away as Lynn processed his words and felt bad.

"What do you do while they're out?" She asked curiously, jumping from the couch and trailing behind Splinter with Buster wrapped in her arms tightly.

"I watch TV or read a book with some tea. It's only possible because it's so much quieter." Splinter answered.

"Can I have some tea, too?"

"Of course." Splinter smiled to himself as Lynn followed him like a child, golden-brown eyes large and somewhat tired. They entered the kitchen and Lynn took a seat, setting Buster in a chair beside her as she watched Splinter prepare the tea.

"Splinter…"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had bubble tea?"

"I don't believe so."

"You should."

"What brought up this topic?"

"Me wanting tea."

"We don't have bubble tea, but lemon balm is what I think would be best for you."

"Why?"

"You have a habit of staying awake. While it won't put you to sleep, it should help."

"I don't always stay up."

"Yes you do. You wait for them to come home before falling asleep yourself."

"…how did you know?"

"You're bad at pretending to be asleep." Lynn pouted and Splinter chuckled as he set a cup of tea in front of Lynn and a bowl full of veggies in front of Buster. She took the steaming cup, the heat transferring to her cold hands as she sipped the tea. Splinter nodded and walked towards the living room, taking a seat with a book held in his paws. Lynn watched with tired eyes as Buster scrambled onto the table and started munching away at the bowl of greens.

"Don't make a mess, 'kay bud? Remember, we're not at home." Lynn mumbled, sipping her tea. Buster stopped eating for a moment to look at her before taking a large bite from a pepper and pieces flew onto the table.

"Nice. Real nice." Lynn stated sarcastically, shaking her head with a weak smile. Buster smiled back at her and continued eating.

"Well, at least you're adjusting well." Buster ignored her as he ate, though Lynn kept talking and occasionally drinking her tea.

"I hope we go home soon…when it's safe enough…" Lynn yawned and set her now empty cup on the table before resting her head on her arms. With another yawn, she was out cold, snoring softly as Buster looked over at her curiously. A clicking sound came from his throat as he nuzzled her head with his, making sure she was asleep. He curled himself partially around her head and arms, tail flicking slightly as he shut his vibrant orange eyes. A blanket was put on Lynn and Buster before the kitchen lights were flicked off.

***The next day…***

The turtles were wide awake, all doing what they usually did. Donnie was in the lab, Leo was watching Space Heroes, and Mikey was reading a comic whilst laying on the couch upside down. Splinter sat causally beside Mikey, reading calmly as he ate breakfast. It was relatively relaxing morning, for once. Raph soon awoke up, yawning and stretching his arms above his head as he ensured the living room.

"Good morning, or evening, as I should say." Splinter greeted.

"Mornin'." Raph mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he worked his way to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Lynn asleep at the table, a blanket draped over her shoulders and Buster snuggling close to her. He managed a small smile at the sight of Lynn sleeping so peacefully, smiling softly beside Buster as she snored almost inaudibly. Raph ruffled her hair, knowing it'd upset her, before going into the pantry and grabbing some cereal.

"Why's she asleep in the kitchen?" Raph asked as he entered the living area.

"She requested tea while you were out on patrol. She eventually became tired and fell asleep." Splinter answered.

"Oh, okay then."

"Raphael, why did you sneak her outside?" Raph nearly choked on his cereal at the question.

"What? I didn't do–"

"If you did not do that, where did she get an iguana?"

"…beats me. Why should I care where she got a lizard?"

"Because you felt sympathy for her."

"Pfft, not a chance."

"Aww, Raph cares!" Mikey cooed, laughing as Raph sent a death glare his way.

"Why didn't I think of that!?"

"I swear, Mikey, one more word from you…!"

"Like he said, there's nothing wrong with being nice."

"Agreed." Donnie and Leo said as Raph growled.

"They have a good point, Raphael. It is actually nice to see you getting along."

"We don't get along! She's such a…ugh, I don't even know!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Mikey!"

"There was nothing wrong with what you did."

"What?"

"You heard me. It was an act of kindness and was the right choice. We have kept here for too long and she craves to go home. Until it is deemed safe, she must stay, but you provided a trip to her home, for which she is grateful."

"…" Raph stayed silent as he remembered Lynn's words from last night. '_There's nothing wrong with being nice to me. Hey, maybe I'll return the favor._' He even recalled the small, thankful smile she'd sent his way. She was so relived and happy to see her pets again, to go the surface, to be free for a few moments.

"I'm proud of your actions." Splinter rested a paw on his son's shoulder, smiling warmly.

"Don't expect them all the time…" Raph muttered in reply.

"Too late."

"Oh come on!" His brothers laughed as Raph sat there in silence, finishing his cereal.

"I'll be in the dojo in a minute." He grumbled, getting up and stomping into the kitchen to put away the bowl. A small hissing sound was heard and Raph raised an eyebrow at Buster.

"What?" The iguana stared up at him with narrowed orange eyes, tail flicking occasionally, and turned to Lynn. Raph pointed to her and Buster nodded, a small, reptilian smile on his face.

"Don't mention it." Buster purred as his tail swished back and forth and Raph looked away.

"Seriously, don't mention this ever again. Okay?" Buster hissed and nodded, returning to Lynn with a satisfied look.

"…tell her 'you're welcome' when she wakes up." With that, he left Lynn to her snoozing.

_**Aww! Raph is such a softy! Merry Christmas everyone! Your gift is bonding time with characters and the adorable iguana, Buster! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A week or so later, Lynn had comfortably adjusted to the turtles and Splinter, almost happy to wake up and see Mikey grinning as he held out a new game for them to play. Having Buster with her helped quite a lot, too, even if she still wanted to go home and stay with the rest of her reptiles. She'd become more acquainted with the four ninjas and considered them friends, even Raph, her favorite sparring buddy who was always picking a fight with her. Even if she wouldn't admit it, she enjoyed being around the hotheaded turtle and it brought her great pleasure to tease him or get into another argument. True, they weren't as hostile (and downright dangerous) as they had once been, but Lynn considered them opposing sides of a coin; the same but different. Besides sparring with Raph, she mainly enjoyed her gaming sessions with Mikey. He was sweet and so cheerful that it was contagious, Lynn always counting on him for a smile whenever she got homesick. To make it better, he was always happy to help. After taking an instant liking to her, Mikey had titled her as a best friend and was always there, even if he didn't need to be. Leo had a mutual relationship with Lynn, both having a friendly respect for one another and having nice chats over breakfast usually. What surprised him was when he discovered how interested she was in Space Heroes and the respect grew as they sat on the ground everyday to watch the show with a bowl of popcorn. Raph would be grumbling about how bad the show was as Mikey read a comic on the couch and Donnie usually talked to April if she came over at that time. Their respect and liking grew with each episode until the two nerds would talk about it whenever they were in the same room, usually making everyone else leave. When it came to Donnie, Lynn enjoyed his company. When she was bored and Donnie was inventing something, she usually sat in his lab and watched. He didn't mind and actually let her sit next to him on occasion (if it was safe enough), sometimes telling her all about what he was doing and pointing out anything important. Lynn would sometimes try to make conversation, but Donnie would politely tell her it was distracting and continue working as she watched curiously. Lynn always got Donnie to start talking though, especially if it was about science or, as Lynn learned, April. She learned of Donnie's little crush soon enough and took every opportunity to tease him about it, especially with April around. Basically, they'd grown on each other and became friends (Raph would never admit it). Lynn was currently in the kitchen with Mikey, watching Ice Cream Kitty on the table.

"How is this even possible?" She asked, holding out her hand as Kitty purred and licked it.

"An accident with mutagen." Mikey replied with a grin as he pet the mutated cat. Buster eyed Kitty warily from where he sat on Lynn's shoulders, his tail flicking back and forth as he studied Kitty like she was a…well, mutant. Climbing down from Lynn's shoulders, Buster stood on the table and stared at Ice Cream Kitty as she looked back at him with her head to the side. He creeped slightly closer and Kitty stretched her head over at him, batting at him with a cold paw. Buster seemed confused as he and Kitty had a small staring contest, pulling away when she licked his nose with a meow.

"Aww, she likes you!" Mikey gushed, laughing as Kitty purred and Buster cleaned the ice cream from his nose.

"That's adorable, but I don't think Buster likes ice cream." Lynn chuckled as her lizard sneezed and crawled into her lap, shivering slightly.

"He's gonna have to if he wants to he friends with Ice Cream Kitty!" Mikey picked up the frosted feline and held her out to Lynn as they both laughed. Buster snorted, jumping from Lynn's lap and going into the living room.

"Aww, Buster! Come back!"

"He's jealous."

"No, just annoyed." Lynn got up and pat Kitty's head before leaving to find her iguana.

"Buster…Buster…come out, come out, wherever you are!" We called out, searching the living room for her beloved pet.

"Lose someone?" Leo asked from his place on the couch, smiling as Lynn checked under the couch.

"Buster. He was annoyed with me, Mikey, and Ice Cream Kitty. Did you see him?"

"I did not and Lynn, I doubt he's behind the TV." Lynn stepped away from the television with a sigh as she continued looking around the room for Buster.

"Did you check the lab?"

"No…but thanks for the idea, Leo!" With a thankful smile towards her fiend, Lynn bolted from the room to Donnie's lab. Remembering to knock, a rule Donnie had made so Lynn didn't mess up what he was working on by accident (long, messy story), Lynn peeked her head into the room and looked over at Donnie's work desk.

"Hey Donnie?"

"Yes?" Donnie didn't turn around as he was hunched over something and looked like he was fixing it.

"Have you seen Buster run in here? He got annoyed with me and Mikey, so he ran off and I know he likes to hang out under your desk."

"Lynn…"

"Yeah?"

"Please get out from under the desk." Lynn pouted and scooted away from the desk as she sat quietly on the floor and looked around for Buster, thinking he had hid among the many items in the crowded room.

"I would've hear him, Lynn. He's an awfully loud lizard."

"Good, point. Plus, he would've knocked something over if he'd run through here."

"He's not here, the living room, nor the kitchen. All the rooms are closed besides the training dojo. He probably climbed the tree in there."

"I can always count on that brain of yours!" Lynn left to the dojo, knowing full well how Buster loved that tree as much as she did and cursing herself for not thinking of it sooner. She sneak as into the room, surprised Raph wasn't there beating the shell out of a dummy, and tip toes towards the tree. Eyes narrowed, she climbs the tree and smiles at a long tail hanging over one of the tree's branches. With a smirk, she gradually inches her way towards where Buster was laying and tries not to alert him of her presence. Suddenly, Buster lifts his head up with his fiery orange eyes wide, but his attention isn't on Lynn. She freezes and sees him glance at her quickly, giving a warning type of hiss before rushing down he tree and out the entryway.

"So close! Buster! Wait up, you undersized dragon!" She shouted with a slightly aggravated sigh as she hurried down the tree and sprinted from the room after Buster. She listened to her boots clanging against the were floor as she left the all entirely, following the fast scampering of Buster's claws hitting the ground and tail hitting an occasional pipe. With a yelp, Lynn tripped and hissed as she scraped her arms against the damp floor. She looked up to see Buster stopped a foot or so ahead of her, his head raised high as he turned his head like he was searching for something. _'Something's wrong.' _Lynn realized, sitting up as she held one arm tenderly with the other, glancing around fearfully. '_Buster only acts like this when something's up. Question is, what is?'_ From the platforms on the edges of the sewage water, Lynn could clearly make out bubbles on the surface, as if something had recently surfaced. Buster rushed over to Lynn's side and continued hissing, looking up a Lynn now and then as if telling her they needed to go. Now. She picked him carefully, standing up slowly as something splashed the water. Now she was scared, taking a tentative step back with wide eyes. Her eyes only widened as the top of a scaly, black, blue and white head surfaced with a pair of bright green eyes staring at her. Her heart pounded inside her chest and Lynn became worried that whatever was staring at her could hear it.

"Lynn!" With a shriek, Lynn turned around to see Raph just as he grabbed her wrist rather roughly.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked, looking her over before examining their surroundings with a cautious expression.

"I had to get Buster, 'cause he ran off, b-but then I saw this thing in the water and Buster found it, and…and…and…!" Lynn tried to explain, seemingly loss for words as she turned back to the water. It was completely still and void of life. As if whatever it was had never existed.

"Right…we should get back to the lair." Raph said slowly, dragging Lynn behind him as he walked.

"You think I'm crazy, huh?"

"You said it, not me."

"I know what Buster and I saw."

"Mhm." Lynn sighed, and they grew silent as they continued their walk back to the lair. Buster, who'd originally been stiff and rigid, was now relaxed in Lynn's arms. '_So it's definitely gone.'_ Lynn thought. Buster had always had a knack for knowing when something was wrong, Lynn first learning this when someone had tried to rob her apartment while she and her parents were out. How did they know? They found Buster in the living room with a piece of fabric in his mouth as he hissed towards the fire escape. Yeah, long story short, the thief didn't get away.

"Hey, what were YOU doing out here?" Lynn asked suddenly, tilting her head to the side. "Looking for you. April showed up a couple minutes ago and she wanted to know where you were. Seeing as the lair was quieter than usual, I knew you left." Raph answered simply as the lair came into sight.

"Nice to know you cared where I was."

"Don't start now."

"Why not? You just called me crazy earlier."

"You ever get the feeling that I don't want to argue with you?"

"Usually, after I've won the argument."

"Unbelievable."

"Yet still entirely believable." Raph shook his head as Lynn smirked up at him and they soon entered the lair, only got Lynn to be tackled in a hug.

"Where were you dude?! Me and Kitty got worried!" Mikey cried, Lynn laughing slightly as she struggled a bit in Mikey's grip.

"I had to get Buster. Sly little lizard snuck out." Lynn replied as she let Buster escape the bear hug and crawl onto the couch.

"She needs to breath, Mikey!" April chuckled, separating the two as Mikey pouted.

"Hey April. What's up? Raph said you were looking for me, but, of course, I was busy."

"We're gonna be watching a movie and someone decided to come see you."

"Even if I didn't want to." Casey joked as he walked over, offering Lynn a friendly grin.

"CASEY! Where have you been! It's been forever!" Lynn hugged Casey tightly, embarrassing her friend more than was needed as she continued speaking.

"How's the team been doing without their best goalie?"

"Better. We don't have you scoring goals when it's unnecessary."

"You guys know you miss me."

"That'd debatable."

"Seriously, I missed you, dude."

"Same here. Seriously, you _are_ our best goalie."

"Oh, you only miss my skills?"

"Yep."

"Believable."

"Again, it's hard to believe you two aren't related." April remarked with a small smile.

"We have our differences. For example, I'm about twenty percent cooler." Lynn joked, throwing an arm around Casey's shoulders despite being shorter than him.

"You are not. If anything–"

"So, what movie are we watching, April?" Casey rolled his eyes at the interruption, but smiled as he rested an arm on her head and caused her to pout.

"What's the disney movie you've been going crazy over?"

"No way."

"Yes way."

"EVERYONE TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Lynn grabbed Mikey and Casey's hands and rushed towards the couch, plopping into a seat with a wide, childish grin.

"What movie is it?" Raph muttered.

"Frozen." April replied, smiling as she put the movie in the DVD player and took a seat. Raph grudgingly sat down as Donnie and Leo entered the room and joined the rest of them. As the movie played and everyone sat in comfortable silence, Lynn couldn't help but think back to the thing she'd spotted earlier. '_Buster saw it too…this is too weird._' Still, she tried to shrug it off as she enjoyed the movie with her friends. _'It can't be anything too dangerous…after all, we're in the lair in a sewer. What could be here?'_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the movie came closer to its end, Lynn and Mikey were sobbing as they watched Hans betray Anna and leave her to freeze.

"But they sang a duet!" Mikey wailed, hugging Lynn like she was a teddy bear.

"And he looked at her so endearingly when he fell into the water when they met!" Lynn shouted as she wiped her eyes.

"WHY, HANS, WHY?!" Raph and Casey rolled their eyes at the two as the others smiled slightly at their exaggerated reactions. Their tears worsened when Olaf nearly melted so he could save Anna, though they managed a smile when the duo left to find Elsa. Mikey and Lynn's eyes were glued to the screen as they watched everyone running along the frozen water in search of one another, Elsa's blizzard making the visibility horrible.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked with a light chuckle.

"NO!" Lynn replied, wiping her eyes. Mikey and Lynn absolutely lost it when Anna sacrificed herself to protect Elsa and the blizzard ceased.

"NO! SHE'S NOT FROZEN, RIGHT?! SHE HAS TO BE OKAY!" Mikey shouted, hugging both Lynn and Casey tightly as he sobbed. Lynn didn't seem as bothered as Casey was, struggling and squirming in Mikey's grip as the others stifled their laughter and tried to watch the movie. However, trying to watch the movie was difficult with Mikey yelling every so often. They gave up all together when the usual happy ending occurred and Mikey jumped up with an ecstatic grin on his face.

"YAY! THEY SAVED ARENDELLE!" He shouted, a goofy grin on his face as he finally let Lynn and Casey breathe when he released them.

"Let it go, Mikey!" Casey wheezed.

"I'm sorry, what did you tell him to do?" Lynn asked, a mischievous smirk on her face while Casey's eyes widened.

"No, wait, I didn't mean–!"

"Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!" Lynn sang, Mikey joining in as everyone except April, Mikey, and Lynn covered their ears.

"I've never met someone so tone-deaf in my life!" Raph growled, trying to shut out Lynn's singing above Mikey's own.

"You know what you need to do, Raph?" Lynn asked quietly, smirk still glued to her face.

"Don't make the joke again."

"You just need to let it go!" She laughed before continuing the song, thus fully annoying everyone in the room. Even Buster proceeded to crawl under the couch with a growl, his tail flicking back and forth.

"Why did you think this was a good idea?!" Casey asked, turning to April as he tried covering his ears with a pillow.

"It's her favorite disney movie and you know it! We should be happy she's in such a chipper mood now." April answered, giggling as Lynn and Mikey spun around the living room in an odd little dance.

"At least when she's bored or something, she's quiet. Even better, she doesn't sing in times like those."

"Oh, cmon Casey! There's nothing wrong with this! They're just having fun!"

"Yeah, Casey! You and the rest of them need to lighten up!" Lynn chuckled, leaning over the couch and throwing her arms around his neck with a lopsided grin.

"Maybe I'll lighten up when you learn that your singing sounds like a dying cat!"

"Now, that's not very nice, is it? I'm hurt that you would insult me in such a way!"

"Hey, the truth hurts."

"Don't be a jerk!" "I'll stop when you get some singing lessons."

"I'll get singing lessons if you get any better at hockey." Lynn countered, her words interrupted by a loud yawn.

"Tired, queen Elsa?"

"Shut up, Casey."

"Hey, you had it coming." Lynn was about to speak up when she yawned again, stretching her arms high above her head.

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Good! Means you'll stop singing!" Raph commented, earning a feeble glare from Lynn.

"You guys don't have to be so mean about it. I know it's hard to believe I'm well aware of my lack of musical talent."

"Yeah, that is hard to believe."

"So is the idea of teenage mutant ninja turtles, but they exist."

"Oh, don't start!" "Why not? It's only the truth and the truth hurts."

"I wish you'd stop talking when you were tired."

"It'll get worse if you try to wake me up."

"Let's turn in before anyone gets hurt." Leo suggested, standing up as he began walking to his room. Donnie and Raph soon did the same thing, followed by Mikey as Casey and April said their goodbyes to Lynn.

"See you guys tomorrow?" Lynn questioned with a sleepy smile.

"Definitely." April replied, waving as she and Casey left the lair, leaving only Lynn and Buster in the living room. Buster crawled out from under the couch with a blanket, Lynn picking him up and setting him on one of the armrests.

"Night Buster. Keep watch, 'kay?" The iguana nodded as Lynn yanked and pulled the blanket up to her chin before lulling herself to sleep.

***a few hours later…***

Lynn awake to the sound of Buster hissing menacingly. She sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes with a yawn as she tried to wake up.

"What is it Buster? Ice Cream Kitty scare you again?" Lynn yawned, waking up a bit more when she felt Buster crawl out from the blanket beside her and hiss again. Opening her eyes, she let her vision adjust to the dark and saw Buster shuddering next to her as he hissed.

"Shh, it's okay. Nothing's down here. Just you, me, Splinter, and the guys. Nothing to hiss about or at." She said softly, taking the iguana in her arms and hugging him to her chest. His orange eyes darted around the dark room and he hissed again, looking up at Lynn with a wary expression in his glowing eyes. She heard a clang that sounded like it was in the kitchen and stiffened up, holding her breath as she listened again for a sound. '_Please let it be one of the turtle or sensei…_' But she had a sinking feeling that whoever was in the lair wasn't familiar to her. Frankly, she felt nervous and a bit afraid, even with five ninjas only a few rooms away from where she sat on the couch. A loud series of thuds were heard until Lynn heard someone exit the kitchen, feet dragging across the floor. Lynn hurriedly laid back down and pulled the blanket over her head, laying on her side with her eyes wide open as she held Buster close. The lizard stayed silent and curled his tail around Lynn's arm. Whoever was in the lair seemed to be moving closer to the couch, though Lynn felt is if they were doing so subconsciously. Until she felt a clawed hand on the armrest right beside her head. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried not to move and whoever was there moved around the couch, like they knew she was laying there. '_Who and what is this?! How did they find the lair?!_' Lynn wondered as the person's dragging movement ceased and all was quiet. Then Lynn felt the blanket being pulled from her head and somewhat shut her eyes, still trying to see the intruder from behind her thick lashes. All she could make out were a pair of luminescent lime green eyes staring down at her. _'The thing Buster and I saw earlier! It must've followed us!_' She realized worriedly. Buster suddenly leapt from the blanket and lunged at whatever was there and Lynn heard it hiss. Lynn opened her eyes to see what was going on and could see the silhouette of the thing trying to claw at Buster as he hissed and scratched at it as well, his tail smacking into one of its eyes. Lynn junked from the couch when the thing's claws slashed across Buster's face and he fell from its shoulders. Lynn growled and aimed a punch at its face, only for it to catch her fist and twist her wrist as she shrieked. She quickly kicked whatever it was in the stomach and it slithered back at the force. The two stared one another down, the thing holding its stomach and Lynn holding her wrist as dead silence filled the room. Lynn aimed another kick at it, aiming for its neck, but it sank its claws deep into her leg as she cried out. Lynn gritted her teeth and head-butted the thing as it stumbled again. In one fast motion, it hurried around Lynn and towards the exit, Lynn immediately running after it.

"Hey! Get back here!" She shouted, sprinting through the sewer system with Buster scampering right behind her. The thing in front of them was fast, turning corners easily and quickly as Lynn chased it, her footfalls echoing with the dragging sound of the thing moving.

"Who are you?!" Lynn yelled, slowing to a stop when they came across a grate that covers the walkways. The thing looked back at her with its piercing gaze and surprised Lynn with what it did next. It dove right into the water without seemingly a second thought, Lynn shielding herself from the splash as she saw it swim under the grate and away from her in one fluid motion. Lynn huffed and leaned against a wall, still grasping her wrist in pain as she slid to the ground. Buster carefully laid his head in her lap and hissed softly, nuzzling her side. Lynn winced, finally noticing the searing pain in her leg as she picked up Buster and stood up on shaky legs. She then proceeded to limp back to the lair, Buster held tightly in her arms as she tried to ignore the pain she felt. The entrance to the lair came into sight and Lynn could hear Splinter in the living room, his voice concerned with Lynn gone. When she entered the lair, Splinter was by her side immediately, a candle in his hands flickering and revealing the worry on his face.

"Lynn! What happened in here? How did you become injured?" He asked, setting the candle down and guiding Lynn to the couch that she quickly collapsed on.

"Someone broke into the lair…" Lynn mumbled, frowning when she saw the three claw marks on Buster's face.

"What? How is that possible?" Splinter muttered.

"I wish I knew…they got away, too. I tried to catch them, asked who they were, but they escaped. I'm sorry, Splinter." Splinter frowned and sighed, putting a hand on Lynn's head, smoothing out her hair.

"You have nothing to apologize for. After all, whoever it was seemed to be quite dangerous. It's better that they escaped than harmed any of us, or you and Buster further."

"I could've stopped them though."

"Your injuries say otherwise." Lynn became quiet and looked at the floor, feeling useless. '_I've observed enough of the turtle's moves and sparred with them enough to have been able to slow him down at least._'

"I'll get something for your wounds. Stay put." Lynn nodded as Splinter stood from the couch, put Lynn's blanket around her shoulders, and left. Lynn pulled the blanket tighter around herself and waited patiently in the dark room, trying to analyze everything that had occurred. _'Someone broke in, we fought, he ran, I chased him, he escaped…'_ The words related themselves in her mind until Splinter returned with a first aid kit, taking a seat beside her as he began cleaning the wounds on her leg as best he could. Lynn stopped watching Splinter when she noticed two of the turtles peering at her from around the corner and waved at them. Donnie was the first to step forward with Mikey behind him, both concerned with what had happened to Lynn, even if they didn't know what occurred.

"You okay?" Donnie asked quietly. Lynn only nodded a reply, forcing a smile to her face to reassure him. Mikey didn't buy it and, with watery eyes, hurried over to Lynn and hugged her. She accepted the hug as Splinter finished bandaging her leg, patting Mikey's shell gently.

"What happened?" He asked, wide eyes looking down at Lynn worriedly.

"Nothing to worry about, Mikey. You and Donnie should go back to bed. If you ask me again tomorrow, I'll tell you, okay?" Mikey nodded and hugged Lynn again before taking the first aid kit from Splinter and handing it to Donnie.

"Night guys." Lynn said as they left the living room, Splinter remaining standing beside the couch.

"You do not plan on sleeping this night, I assume?" He asked.

"I call it a mild insomnia."

"I shall prepare some tea and remain until you fall asleep."

"No, the rest of you have to go to bed."

"Perhaps, but remember that I have raised four sons. I know it is best to stay here." Lynn just nodded, letting Splinter prepare the tea and return shortly after to sit on the couch beside her. It stayed that way until Lynn slowly fell asleep, worrying about the thing that entered the lair. Splinter worried as well and remained on the couch for the rest of the night, Lynn's soft snores and the rumbling subway the only sounds heard the entire time.


End file.
